


Kids and Ice Cream

by amagiri



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagiri/pseuds/amagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is raising his adopted son as a single parent when Changmin, his son's birth father, unexpectedly appears in his life in need of reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yunho thumbs through the t-shirts in the drawer like pages in a book. Maybe the blue Transformers shirt? No, too faded. How about the-

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Yunho looks over his shoulder at the speaker. His five-year-old son is looking at him, eyes wide and curious.

With a smile, Yunho gathers the boy into his arms. After being hunched over the short drawers for so long, it feels good to stand upright and stretch his back. "Picking out something for you to wear to the park."

"I want the red one!" his son exclaims brightly. He twists his body around to point at said t-shirt folded neatly at the top of the stack.

Yunho frowns. "That one has a big stain on the front," he protests.

His son turns to him and matches his expression to that of his father's. "But I always wear the red one..." He pouts, looking disappointed and confused. All those stains had come from playing in the park anyway, so why not today?

"Sorry buddy. You have to look good today."

The boy tilts his head to the side. "Why?"

"We're meeting a friend today." Hoping to dodge any more questions that inquisitive young minds are prone to having, Yunho picks out a blue and white striped shirt for his son to wear and hands it to him. "Change into this for me, okay? I promise to take you out for ice cream later."

Satisfied with the bribe, the boy takes the shirt and wriggles out of his father's grip, rushing to go change clothes. Yunho smiles to himself as he watches his son dashing to the bathroom.

Then he remembers why they're going to the park, why he's trying to get his son to dress nicely, and his grin starts to fade. The butterflies in his stomach take flight once more.

_It's last Wednesday. The phone rings a little past 11 am. Yunho's eyes dart over to the caller-ID like instinct, but it's not a number he recognizes. He presses the button for speaker phone and greets, "Hello, this is Jung Yunho of SM Law Firm."_

_At first, there's silence on the other end. Yunho blinks curiously at the phone still on the hook, wondering if he's messed up and put the person on hold, but no, the light for speaker is on. He opens his mouth to repeat himself, but then- "Hi...this is Shim Changmin." He hears the man exhale on the other end, long and exaggerated but muted like he's pulled the receiver away so that Yunho wouldn't hear it._

_"How may I help you?" Yunho asks politely._

_"Do you have a son named Minho?"_

_Yunho hops out of his chair, immediately alarmed. "Yes, is he okay?"_

_"Oh no, it's nothing like that." The voice chuckles nervously on the other end, but it quickly trails back into an awkward silence. "It's just...can you and I meet to talk?"_

_Yunho's eyes narrow. "Who are you?"_

_"...I'd rather tell you in person."_

_The awkward pauses between each sentence are getting really annoying. "I'm hanging up," Yunho replies impatiently._

_"I'm his birth father," the man on the other line cuts in quickly. "Minho's." Yunho's hand hovers frozen over the phone, eyes wide. It's as though his whole body has been hit with a sudden paralysis._

_Changmin hesitates, but after waiting in silence for a solid minute, he adds, "You don't have to bring him."_

Yunho had been tempted to take Changmin up on that offer, but he somehow finds that a bit too cruel. So he loads Minho up into the car and drives down to the park ten minutes away. He clenches the wheel tight the entire drive, hard enough to make his knuckles turn white.

"Daddy, your hand feels icky," Minho complains. Yunho is bent over, this time so that his son's small hand can reach his much bigger one, as they walk along a park trail. At this rate, he'll have a bad back when he's older.

Yunho apologizes for his clammy grip as he takes a look around the park. It's a little on the later side, so most of the usual children have gone home for dinner already. But besides the remaining kids and their parents, there are a few runners on the paths and one couple walking a tiny white dog. He turns his gaze to the northwestern corner of the park where they've agreed to meet. There's a nice bench there that gets the shade of a nearby tree in the afternoon. Sometimes he'll sit there with Minho and point out all the dogs that walk by.

There's a man on the bench, but it's hard to make out what he looks like. Not that there's any real point in trying anyway; Yunho has never seen the person he's supposed to meet. Yunho approaches tentatively, holding Minho's hand just a little tighter. He thinks he must be sweating out of every gland possible. When they've made it a little further down the trail, Yunho sees the man stand up and start to walk towards them. No turning back now.

"Mr. Jung?" the man asks. He comes out from the shade of the tree, and an orange ray from the late afternoon sun hits his face right away, illuminating it.

He's...young, is the first thing that registers in Yunho's mind. No older than 27, he guesses. Tall, very handsome. He looks down at Minho and wonders if the good genes will pass down.

"Yunho is fine," he replies awkwardly. The surname makes their age difference seem more pronounced. "You're Changmin?"

Changmin nods. He shifts his weight nervously on his feet but doesn't say anything. He's just as quiet as during their phone call.

Hesitantly, Yunho bends down and nudges Minho. His son looks up at him, confused and unsure, but slowly takes a few steps forward. Yunho feels his heart tighten when Minho lets go of his hand. You're being ridiculous, he tries to tell himself. Your son is not going to leave you for some stranger. He goes on berating himself in his head, but none of his reprimands and attempts at logic are able to quell his discomfort with the whole situation.

Seeing the boy walking towards him, Changmin lowers himself until he's sitting on the backs of his heels and leaning forward, but even then he's not quite at eye level. His lips quirk into a shy smile. "What's your name?" he asks.

Minho cocks his head to the side. He does that when he's curious about something. "Minho," he replies innocently. "Who are you?" A pointed finger accompanies his question.

"I'm..." Changmin looks up at Yunho, eyes wide like an owl's. Have they talked about his adoption yet? Should he be honest? He's looking for help, some kind of cue, but Yunho finds himself feeling just as lost. "I'm a friend," Changmin finally replies, tearing his eyes from Yunho to look at the child in front of him. To look at his own son who doesn't even know that much.

Minho tilts his head to the other side, looks back at Yunho for confirmation, then turns to Changmin and nods several times. He seems to accept this answer. "Okay. We can play now."

"Actually," Yunho cuts in. "I need to talk to Changmin. Can you go play on the playground?" A few familiar parents are around to keep watch.

"Okay Daddy!" Minho rushes over and hugs him around the waist before running through the grass, completely ignoring the concrete paths. Yunho sighs as he goes, a little bit of tension leaving him. He looks to Changmin, who's still staring after the boy, something unreadable in his expression.

He and Changmin take the long way to the playground, walking leisurely along the park trails. It's dead silent for the first few minutes, and Yunho is half-tempted to jog like the other park patrons on the trail so that he can reach the playground quicker and end this torture.

Jung Yunho, he introduces himself more formally. 33 years old. He works at a law firm downtown. The two of them shake hands.

Shim Changmin. He's 25 ( _Only_ 25, Yunho thinks to himself). He graduated from university a couple years ago and works at a company that translates Japanese books while taking night classes for a Master's in Japanese Literature. It interests Yunho that despite his good looks and trendy clothing, there seems to be a quiet, bookish aspect to him as well.

Suddenly, Changmin stops in the middle of the path. Yunho freezes too, wondering if he's done something wrong. 

"Thank you," Changmin says quietly. His head is bowed, hiding his face from Yunho. "I just...I needed to know." It's hard to hear his voice when he's talking to his feet and while the trees are rustling, but Yunho catches the quiver in his tone. What was it that he had wanted to know? That he had done the right thing? That his kid was happy? Yunho doesn't ask.

Changmin pretends to check his watch. "I should go. I'm really sorry...I won't bother you again." They haven't been at the park for more than 10 minutes. Changmin glances at the playground, still a few yards off, then bows politely to Yunho. He turns to head back up the path.

"Wait," Yunho grabs him by the arm. "Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

He has no idea why he just did that.

Changmin's eyes trail from Yunho's hand up to face. They wonder what the reply to the question should be.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin arrives right at 6. Minho rushes to the door but remembers to stop and ask who it is since he can't reach the peephole. Changmin gives his name, and Minho announces that he's passed the test before throwing the door open.

"You didn't play with me yesterday," Minho complains right away.

Changmin bends down to talk to him. "Sorry," he replies. "But I brought you a gift today."

Yunho is busy in the kitchen serving up dinner. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Minho poking curiously at the beady eyes of a stuff animal. It looks like a deer.

Soon, the three of them are seated around a square table. Yunho has served up a simple carbonara recipe. Long pasta is always a messy ordeal with Minho, who likes grabbing it with his hands rather than twirling it on a fork, so he's made it with penne instead of the usual spaghetti.

Changmin compliments Yunho on the dish, but aside from that, they don't say much to one another. Minho more than makes up for their lack of conversation though, incessantly asking his new friend all sorts of questions. Changmin can hardly get a bite in while Minho chatters away, his small feet kicking happily under the table.

"Did you know only boy deers have antlers?" Minho asks, stuffed animal still sitting in his lap.

"Oh really?" Changmin replies, amusement across his face. Minho nods seriously.

Yunho usually reminds Minho not to talk with his mouth full, but seeing that Changmin is enjoying himself, he refrains. He feels tense through dinner, but he tries to hide that too.

When they're finished, Changmin helps Yunho gather up the dishes while Minho chooses a movie to watch. He picks his top three favorites and lays them out on the floor. "Eenie meenie miney moe..." he whispers to himself.

"This one!" Minho rushes over to his father holding _Finding Nemo_. He always says he likes this one because Nemo only has a daddy like him. Yunho pops the DVD in and sits back on the couch, Minho sitting contently between him and Changmin. His son is completely oblivious to the way the two of them are leaned into the armrest closest to each of them, trying to avoid accidental elbow nudges and other forms of contact that would result in further awkwardness.

Minho passes out part-way through the movie, sometime before Dory speaks in whale, leaving the two men to finish the movie themselves. With a chuckle, Yunho proposes that they stop and have coffee instead.

They put a blanket over Minho and give him the stuffed deer to hold in his sleep, which he takes in place of Yunho's hand. When the coffee is brewed, the two of them sit at the table, drinking in painful silence. Yunho takes his black, needing the bitter kick, but Changmin's is a few shades lighter after pouring in creamer.

Changmin cups his mug with both hands. "I hope you don't mind me bringing this up," he speaks up, "but the adoption record said you have a wife?"

Oh, that's right. "It's a long story," Yunho admits.

Changmin looks down at his mug, still three-quarters full. "I have some time."

"Well...she's a wife in the legal sense only," Yunho laughs to himself. He looks over at Minho. "I tried to adopt once before, but most people don't think single guys make great parent material, especially if they're on the younger side. A female friend of mine disagreed in my case and offered to marry me to improve my chances. When we got Minho, we agreed that he was primarily my responsibility. She used to live here for social worker visits, but she decided to move out last year." Neither of them wear their rings anymore, a mutual and amiable decision.

Yunho stops to take a sip of coffee and wet his dry mouth. "I know it's probably not your ideal situation for him, but..."

"N-no," Changmin interjects quickly. "I mean, I think if anything, it shows how much you like kids." He looks down at his mug, fiddling with the handle nervously.

A smile works its way to Yunho's face. His shyness is kind of cute. 

"Well, what's your story?" Yunho ventures. "Since you just heard mine."

The story isn't very surprising to Yunho. It's one that seems to occur more frequently these days. His girlfriend was young like him, in this case the same age. Their parents were furious, and the two of them were terrified, having no career or homes of their own yet. Despite that, his girlfriend decided to go through with the pregnancy, and they had agreed to give their child up for adoption after his birth. Changmin took her to her appointments and split the cost of the bills.

When she was further along, Changmin would sit with her, a hand over her stomach. He describes the first kick to Yunho like a child mesmerized by a magic trick, and Yunho can't help but a feel a little envious as Changmin reminisces, having never experienced that kind of wonder and amazement for himself.

"Do you remember when he was born?" Yunho asks, genuinely curious.

Changmin nods, smiling to himself. He looks down at his hands, thinking back to that day. "He was so tiny. When I held him for the first time, he looked up at me and drooled." They stop to share a chuckle.

"I changed my mind about giving him up at first," Changmin continues, "but guys at 20 only know how to do stupid shit. I got scared that I wouldn't be able to raise him right, and so...yeah."

"After that, his mother and I tried to stay together, but eventually she told me reminders of him made her sad, and we broke up." Changmin downs the rest of his coffee. Whether he's trying to drown his sorrows with it, Yunho isn't sure of.

At 10:30, Yunho pulls a sleeping Minho into his arms and sees Changmin to the door. They both have work tomorrow, and there's no point in staying when the main attraction is already off in dreamland.

Yunho smiles to himself when he feels Minho grip his shirt in the midst of slumber. At the door, Changmin looks up at Yunho, as if asking permission before he reaches out to ruffle Minho's hair.

"Thank you," Changmin tells him once more.

Yunho leans against the door frame. "Maybe I should be the one saying that," he chuckles. Changmin smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Thursday, Yunho has a dinner to attend for work. He picks up Minho right after school and takes him home, then waits for Changmin to arrive for babysitting duties. Changmin obviously wants to spend time with Minho and is willing to do it for free, so as far as Yunho is concerned, it's a win-win situation.

Yunho sighs as he closes the door. His dinner had run later than he had expected. The clock already reads 11, and he needs to sleep soon to be well-rested for work.

He looks around the living room. Minho shouldn't be up at this hour, but he doesn't see Changmin either. Yunho turns down the hallway, passing by his wife's now vacant room, the first door on the left, as he continues onwards. Minho's is next, but there's still a dim light pouring into the hallway. Curious, he takes a peek inside.

Minho is comfortably asleep, just as he expects, but what surprises him is that Changmin is curled up asleep next to his son, children's book tucked under his arm. He's a much more graceful sleeper than Yunho, whose mouth tends to hang open so wide that Minho can fit his fist inside. And yes, he knows this from experience. Changmin, on the other hand, simply looks at peace.

Yunho leans against the doorframe, stopping to take in the sight for a moment. He's honestly confused about himself. Before their first meeting, he had been reluctant, afraid that he couldn't compete with an actual blood relation (a perfectly stupid thought, he knows), but now he's voluntarily inviting Changmin over and involving him in Minho's life, not to mention Yunho's own as well.

He supposes that his imagination had just been running wild. Yunho had thought up some crazy guy who wanted to take his kid back, but Changmin isn't like that at all. He's still young, still uncertain, like Minho was just born, and although Yunho is not entirely confident about his parenting skills either, seeing that released some of his tension.

Yunho takes a shower before waking Changmin and sending him home.

\------

"Daddy wants to find another Daddy, right?" Minho asks, feet swinging under the dinner table. "Just like how Mommy found another Mommy."

Yunho smiles. Minho had been sad when his mother had moved out, but at the same time, he had understood and accepted why so much easier than some adults. And luckily for Yunho, Minho has never gotten wise to the fact that two people who aren't into each other probably wouldn't want to have a child together.

"Yes, but I have to find the right Daddy for you and me," he explains, ruffling Minho's hair affectionately. Between work and his son, he hasn't had much chance to date, but truthfully, he's found that he doesn't really mind either.

"Can Changmin-hyung be Daddy too?" Minho questions excitedly. "I asked him yesterday, and he said he'd like it!" His legs are like the wagging tails of puppies.

Yunho laughs. "I think that's because he wants to be your Daddy, Minho. He's probably not looking for another Daddy to be with."

Minho shakes his head furiously. "Nuh-uh, he said he likes both." Yunho nearly chokes on his food. What exactly had the two of them talked about last night?

"Daddy, do you not like Changmin-hyung?" Yunho looks up to find Minho pouting at him.

"That's not it," Yunho replies gently. "It's just...there's a lot to think about." What would happen if things didn't work out between them? He's starting to thinks it's better to have Changmin be a part of Minho's life. It will make things easier to accept when Yunho tells his son about his adoption.

But besides that, there's a big age difference. Just because Changmin wants hang out with Minho doesn't mean he's ready to settle down and help raise him. Hell, even some of Yunho's former classmates aren't looking to tie the knot yet.

Yunho is busy trying to come up with a third reason on why dating Changmin would be a very bad idea when he suddenly realizes that he's resisting this awfully hard.

Not to mention that lack of attraction was not one of said reasons.

Well shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Children have a way of scheming with good intentions in mind, even if the end result doesn't turn out quite as well as they had hoped.

Yunho shows up 15 minutes after school finishes, just like he always does. He used to come right at the bell, but Minho is chatty with his classmates and is notoriously slow at packing up his backpack. Even his teacher's gentle insistence has never been enough to get him to clean up faster.

"What are you doing here?" Yunho blinks, confused to see Changmin standing outside the classroom as well.

Changmin raises an eyebrow. "You don't know? He called me at lunch."

Yunho frowns. "What did he say?" Minho doesn't have a phone, but maybe he borrowed one from a friend. These days, they make really simple ones for children, right? Yunho's almost tempted to get one considering that he's never been able to figure out how to download an app to his smartphone.

"He said he wanted to play hide and seek," Changmin replies. "We're supposed to find him." He looks anxious now that he's caught on to Yunho's confusion.

Yunho sighs. He thinks he knows what Minho is up to, although a 5-year-old's idea of going on a date is not exactly what he would do as an adult. "Alright, we'll split up then."

First they go through the classrooms, asking the teachers and Minho's friends if they had seen where he went off to. When that proves to be fruitless, they scour the building for some sign of him, checking the bathrooms and asking the janitors to open the maintenance closets for them just in case. They turn up with nothing.

Yunho runs a frazzled hand through his hair. Stay calm, he tells himself. "Look, I'll check the buildings for the upper grades," he delegates. "Can you get to the park from here?" Best case scenario, Minho went there with some friends. Worst case, well...Minho doesn't have a great sense of direction at his age. Yunho's trying really hard not to think about that.

Changmin nods and runs off. He calls back 20 minutes later to say that Minho isn't there and that he's going to check the surrounding area. Yunho lists all the places nearby that they like visit. He holds in his tears while he speaks.

His legs can't seem to keep up with how fast his mind is running. What if he was taken by someone? What if the police found him wandering around and think Yunho's not fit to be a parent? What if-

They find him two hours after school ends. A call comes from the school office comes saying that the janitorial staff had found him hiding by the dumpsters out back. They rush over, and when they get there, Minho is bawling, partially because he thinks he's in big trouble after getting caught, and partially because Daddy and Changmin-hyung are poo-poo heads who take too long at seeking.

Yunho immediately pulls Minho into his arms and holds him close. "Don't ever do that again, okay?" he pleads. Minho blubbers something that sounds like "Yes Daddy" with snot and sobs mixed in. It's only then that Yunho can smile again, relief setting in. It doesn't matter that his son is wiping his runny nose on his dry-clean-only suit, he's just so so glad that his son is okay.

He feels a hand on his back. For a minute, Yunho had forgotten that Changmin is here. Changmin is standing next to him, looking equally relieved, but at the same time, he seems unsure of what he should do. Yunho's already got Minho in a bear hug and has no intention of letting go soon. Changmin settles for awkwardly patting him on the back as a gesture of comfort.

Yunho pulls away from the touch. Changmin steps back quietly and drops his arm to his side, looking hurt. "Yunho, I-"

"I don't think we should meet anymore," Yunho cuts in. In his peripheral vision, Changmin's head snaps up, eyes wide. The younger man doesn't protest right away, but the panic in his expression says volumes.

"Please don't-"

"Don't what?" Yunho snaps. "This never would have happened without you putting ideas in his head."

The whole office has gone quiet, all the lingering teachers and staff staring. They've never seen the ever cordial and polite Mr. Jung get angry before. Their wide eyes pierce through his sudden rage that had bubbled up from fear, bringing him back to his senses. Minho is still safe in his arms, fingers curled in the fabric of his suit.

Changmin is already halfway out the door before Yunho can take it back.

\------

After the day's scare, Minho is allowed to sleep in Yunho's bed. Some nights, when Minho is frightened by something, he'll sneak in for comfort, but Yunho feels like he's the one in need of hugs tonight. Minho is tired after spending the afternoon crying, so they sleep right after dinner and a bath.

In the middle of night, he's awoken by a clumsy kick to the hip and the sound of the comforter rustling. It takes him a minute to figure out just what had roused him, and then another for him to finally open his eyes. The first thing that registers is that it's still dark out. He turns his head on the pillow and sees that clock is on the nightstand reads midnight in glaring red numbers. He reaches out for the other side of the bed, and while it's warm, there's no one there.

"Minho?" he calls, but the syllables come out like ahhh's due to the sudden yawn that overcomes him. He calls his son's name once more, correctly this time, but he still gets no response.

Yunho frowns. He doesn't hear water running, so Minho probably hadn't gone to the bathroom. Curious, he swings his feet off the side of the bed and gets up. No light is coming from the hallway. What is his son up to?

His ears pick up a faint mumble coming from Minho's room. Yunho continues down the hallway quietly, hoping that Minho won't hear him shuffling around.

"Minho is sorry, Changmin-hyung." In the dead of the night, Yunho can hear someone murmuring, but the words are too soft for him to decipher. "Don't cry, Changmin-hyung," Minho whispers. "Daddy is scary when he's mad, but he always apologizes and gives me ice cream later."

In the morning, Yunho finds his cell phone on the floor of Minho's room. His son has never been good about picking up after himself. He checks the call record just to make sure he hadn't dreamed it all up, but sure enough, there's one outgoing call to Changmin made around midnight.


	5. Chapter 5

It takes a week of Minho sulking at him for Yunho to finally stop being stubborn. His son is unhappy, and to be honest, he is too. _Idiot_ , he tells himself over and over in his mind. He thinks it so much that he almost says it out loud to a client in his absentmindedness, but he manages to divert mid-syllable and shoot him an innocent smile afterwards.

Yunho had always wanted kids, but in his 20's it had been hard to find someone who shared his sentiment. No one in his age range had wanted to settle down so early. Eventually he got tired of playing the dating game without much hope for the future and decided to start a family on his own. He figured that having a kid would limit his choices to those who at least didn't mind children.

Of course, he had been a little naive starting out. Kids take up time, and unnecessary things like socializing and meeting new people get cut out as a result.

He rests his chin on his desk, pouting like a child. Someone finally comes along who likes kids, or at least his in particular, and he goes and messes it all up.

Idiot.

Yunho calls up his wife and asks her to take Minho for the evening. They're still good friends, always have been. Maybe one day they'll have an amiable divorce, but since his wife can't be legally married to her partner, and Yunho's been single for a while, neither of them have pushed the issue yet. After his wife gives him the go ahead, he sends a text to Changmin. _We need to talk. Can you come over tonight?_

A few minutes later, his phone chimes. _Okay._ Yunho exhales.

Changmin knocks on his door a little after 8. Yunho's spent the afternoon feeling tense, running through lines and scenarios in his head. He feels the need to prepare because he's one of those guys who's terrible at apologies.

As soon as he opens the door, all his rehearsals fly out of his mind. "Look I'm, um..." he sputters. "Oh it's raining. Would you like to come in?"

Absolutely terrible.

Changmin raises an eyebrow, as if judging Yunho's failure, but then his lips curve into a smile. He tries to hide it, but it just makes his face contorts some sort of strange expression that's an even mix of painful determination at keeping a poker face and amusement. It looks so comedic that Yunho finds himself dropping his own serious face.

They're off to a good start, but then the two of them sit down across from each other at the dinner table, much like that time they chatted over coffee, and proceed to sit in awkward silence, also like that other time.

Yunho sighs. "I'm...really sorry. I wasn't thinking straight when I said that to you."

"No, I understand," Changmin replies easily. "I probably would have said worse in your position. I didn't call because I felt guilty."

"It's not your fault."

Changmin shakes his head. "It is a little. He said he wanted to call me Daddy, but I told him that you had to decide that. I think he got it in his mind to try and hook us up after that." He ducks his head at the end, hiding his embarrassment.

"Yeah, about that..." Yunho rubs his palms along his thighs. They feel sweaty. God, he's so out of practice. It's like he's a kid in high school again, still wearing braces because his teeth are so bad and trying to figure out why he's crushing on a male classmate.

Yunho leans back in his chair. "It's hard to tell if you like me or not." He chuckles nervously.

"Why wouldn't I?" Changmin tells him. He says it so plainly that Yunho is stunned. "I mean, there's nothing bad about you, and you're taking care of Minho on top of that."

"See that's the thing," Yunho cuts in. "I can't tell if you're just putting up with me because you want to spend time him."

"It's not like that at all," Changmin replies, seeking to ease the sore spot quickly. His hand moves to brush some hair behind his ear and licks his dry lips. "I was actually kind of happy that he wanted to set us up." He looks at Yunho and smiles shyly.

Yunho can't suppress the grin that breaks out on his face. "In that case," he says, rising to his feet, "want to go out and get some ice cream? My treat."

 

Yunho wakes up to the sensation of Minho prodding him incessantly in the arm.

"What is it?" he groans groggily. When he opens his eyes, Minho is frowning at him.

"How come Changmin-hyung gets to sleep in your bed, Daddy?" his son complains. Obviously this issue needs immediate attention. "You never let me!"

Yunho looks over his shoulder. Sure enough, Changmin is at the other end of the bed, back facing them.

He turns back to his son. "Well...Changmin had a bad dream last night, so he needed a hug," he whispers. "Don't tell him I told you though."

Minho nods, completely serious. He makes Yunho promise to get up and make breakfast soon and then hops away, stuffed deer in hand.

As soon his son is gone, he hears Changmin snort. "That's the best you could come up with?"

Yunho laughs. "Someone sure sounds like they need a hug." He rolls over to the other side of the bed and spoons Changmin, who buries his face into the pillow to hide his smile.

Changmin has been spending more and more time at Yunho's place as of late. The vacant room of Yunho's wife is slowly being filled with Changmin's stuff, although the man himself hardly spends any time in there. No, he much prefers playing with Minho in the living room during the day and sneaking into Yunho's bedroom at night. Yunho knows the lease on Changmin's apartment is ending in a few months, and he's thinking of asking the man to move in with them officially.

"Last night was fun," Changmin teases. Yeah, real fun. Between Yunho's nerves about being rusty and Changmin's fretting over waking Minho, nothing had happened.

Yunho pulls him closer. "How about we get a babysitter and a hotel room tomorrow?" he murmurs into Changmin's ear. He starts planting seductive kisses along Changmin's neck, as if the other man needed more convincing. Changmin tries to jerk away, but Yunho holds him tight. Well, last night hadn't been completely fruitless. For example, Yunho had found out that Changmin is incredibly sensitive along his neck and down to his collarbone, and he's taking great pleasure in exploiting his new discovery right now. He loves the way Changmin squirms against him. 

As a last ditch attempt at escape, Changmin reaches behind him and tickles Yunho in the side. It works, and he scampers over to the other side of the bed. He grabs a pillow and hits Yunho with it three times, all the while pretending to be more annoyed than he really is, but the other man sees through him and giggles harder every time he gets a face full of cotton and down.

Now appeased, Changmin tosses the pillow aside and flops down next to Yunho. He opens his mouth to say something, likely scathing but half-hearted, when Minho comes bounding in to investigate all the noise and laughter. Minho sees them both awake and immediately clambers onto the bed to sit between them.

"Hungry," he whines, but it's more like a demand to be fed judging by the way he's rubbing his belly with both hands while scrunching up his face like he's smelled something foul.

The two men chuckle at him. Changmin turns to Yunho and says, "I'll take him," before planting a kiss on his cheek. He gathers up a cheering Minho in his arms and gets out of bed to head for the kitchen.

Yunho smiles. He thinks he could get used to this.


End file.
